Aftermath of Fate
by AzurePhoenix01
Summary: Their family had been in pieces since Robin had to sacrifice himself for the good of humanity. Can Olivia and her family move on as they proceed with their life without him with a second baby on the way? More chapters to come.


_This is my first fanfic that I'm writing! And what better way to start your than with angst? *cries*_

"Inigo? Morgan? Can I speak with the two of you?" Olivia beckoned toward her children with eyes filled with intent.

"Mom? You seem more down than usual. What's the matter?" Morgan asked.

"Mother, you'd better get some water. You look a little bloated today." Inigo said.

"Um... about that... Gods, how does one put this? I'm pregnant with one of you!" Olivia squealed.

"Pregnant? I was born already, so that leaves..." Inigo had thought out loud.

"Meeeee!" Morgan said while pointing toward her face, a huge smile being spread across it. "Ohmygosh, I'm so excited! I'm going to be born!"

But in this happy moment, someone was missing. Someone gone forever, never to be seen again.

Tears began to form from Olivia's eyes. "Your... your father would have been happy to see this..." They came even faster now, with no sign of stopping.

The siblings looked at each other. They had to be strong for their mother and prevent breaking down as well.

They went to hug their mother and told her words of consolation. "Mom, dad may be gone... but we're still here!" Morgan said as she hugged Olivia.

Inigo seemed on the verge of crying as well, but he didn't want to make the situation worse. He did what he did best and masked his feelings behind a smile.

"Don't cry, mother! Everything will be okay. Remember, he did it because he loved us. Besides, you don't want to look sad for the little guy, would you?"

Inigo motioned towards his toddler self, who was 3 years old now. He was taking his daily nap.

Olivia wiped away her tears. "My babies... you're right. I need to be strong. For both of you. Now, and future."

"On a lighter note! We should go shopping for some baby clothes for baby me!" Morgan said.

"That's a great idea! Let me get ready and then we'll go." Olivia had said, leaving the room.

Once she left, Morgan unexpectedly buried her face into Inigo's chest. She waited for Olivia to leave before breaking down herself.

"I... I can't believe he's gone! Just... why?! It should have been me! It... should have been me..." Morgan blamed herself for Robin being gone.

"I wanted him to be here when I was born... the me of this timeline. I wanted us to make new memories together. Please, Inigo... why does it have to be like this?!" She hadn't felt the pain Inigo had felt losing his parents because she had no memory of losing them.

Inigo wiped away her tears. "Come on, sis. Don't cry. We will get through this. Because we're a team. We can do this!"

"But... you don't understand! I have no memory of our childhood! Father was supposed to be here for it, and now he's gone!" Inigo was surprised at this outburst. Morgan had this bottled up inside, and it came out in a negative way.

The tactician's son was hurt by Morgan's words. He got angry at her. "Well, you know what?! Imagine what it's like, living with the fact that everyone you loved is dead! Think of how it feels losing the man who raised you twice! Losing him once was bad enough. Now again?! You don't know how i feel."

Now they were both angry. As Morgan was about to respond, they heard a knock on the door. "Kids! I'm ready! Can I come in?"

She opened the door, clad in a white maternity shirt, gold hoop earrings, and her hair in a ponytail. "You kids ready to go?" She said, unaware of the argument had by her children.

"I'm going to stay behind. Someone needs to watch the little guy, right?" Inigo used his younger self as an excuse not to go shopping because he didn't want to be around his sister.

"That's fine. Just me and you, Morgan! Some mother-daughter fun time!" Olivia exclaimed, seeming excited for this chance to bond.

"Gladly. Let's go." Morgan said in a deep, low voice. She slammed the door on the way out, waking up baby Inigo and greeting the older man with an onslaught of crying and wailing.

"Going from one baby to the next, I see..." Inigo mutters.


End file.
